


Fallen Angels

by ErinWantsToWrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Klance in the back, M/M, Okay yeah sorry in advance, So pidge likes girls, Sorry i hate updating so oops, Um yeah dont get attached i guess, We just know by now that in angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinWantsToWrite/pseuds/ErinWantsToWrite
Summary: The planet of Zen had once been a beautiful home. From the creatures that explored the forest floors to the large open skies. It was described as heaven, a serene place and comfort to those who suffered after Voltron fell.At the center of the planet, the core began wilting, the young princess falling into a curse that brought sickness and poor fortune to those who had lived there. Many years passed, decades upon centuries of misery at the hands of the Galron empire, the planet long being told as a fairy tail.Seeking the guidance of Zen's once thriving kingdom, Princess Allura of Altea travels across the Galaxy only to find that the galaxy's heaven had frozen over into a wasteland, the ice covering every living thing like a hand wrapped around another.What are our heroes to do when they find signs of life underneath the ice?





	Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Okay oops ',:)

Prologue} Heaven's Cage

 

Alexiah had always known Zen. It was a heavenly place. Soft and nurturing like a mother to her child, Zen held the people that lived there carefully. It was a soft place, the grass that grew from the dirt tickled her feet when she walked barefoot to the villages to meet with its people; the sun above them caressed her skin like a warm coat when outside by the pearly waters, where massive sea creatures swam below; the birds song comforting her when she heard of news that Altea had fallen.

Alexiah was young, she had only seen the world for fourteen years, yet she knew of the troubles outside of Zen. The people that came for safety telling her stories of how their planets were now gone, or their families had been taken away from them. Despite one thinking this would challenge, would make such a young girl weary with worry, she stood with a proud face, her determined eyes giving the villagers hope that the princess was wise, she knew what she was doing.

Alexiah had spoken to her father, the king of Zen, who thought not of himself as a king, but as a man who aided those who did not have everything. He, in his mind, was just an old man looking to solve problems in other's lives. Alexiah had admired her father from a young age, growing up in the castles with such graceful and wise parents, that she had no need for worry. The king knew his daughter was not afraid, that Alexiah had grown to be fearless and determined. She was someone to be respected, but also respected others.

The castle was the safest place Alexiah had ever known. Deep inside the core of Zen, the king and queen lived with Alexiah, tending daily to the core so as to keep the planet thriving. 

Alexiah wandered down the castle's halls, pondering what was to happen to Zen. As Altea had fallen, along with Voltron, it was now evident that the Galron empire would attack Zen, whether it be a peaceful planet or not. They were ruthless and cruel when getting what they wanted.

Alexiah came upon the center door, where only the royal family could enter. To open the grand doors, there was the need to be of descent of the planet itself. The power to protect Zen, the power to control all that happened to the planet, resided solely on the royal family. They have possessed this power for centuries, many decades pass with the princesses and princes learning how to keep Zen in its peaceful state.

Alexiah pressed her hand to the door's center, and at her delicate touch, the door glowed a calm blue, and moved under her hand to allow her to pass. 

She walked lightly to the center of the large room, the core itself moving, twisting and turning with power, as if it were an ocean. 

Alexiah felt a sense of foreboding, her bright purple eyes scanning the core, until they spotted a bright blue light peeking out of a crack, like sunlight drifting through leaves in a tree.

Alexiah stepped forward cautiously, gazing at the crack in the core. This had never happened before, not in the centuries ruled by her family. 

As she held out a hand to examine the core, it's light moved and stretched, no longer appearing like light, but as if it were ice moving to reach her. It touched her skin, and the area where it touched was so cold that it burned her skin. Trying to withdrawal her hand, she took a step back, but the ice traveled down her skin as fast as turning on a light in a room.

Alexiah was trapped, her once tanned skin was blue, covered in a thick layer of ice that wrapped delicately around her small features, one twisted in pain and fright. 

The ground beneath her started to thicken, the ice spreading, almost as if it were a wild fire in a forest. It spread to the high, vaulted ceilings, to the outside. Down the once gleaming hallways and into the outdoors. Once colorful flowers were trapped beneath the blue cold.

The planet itself was misfortunate to have caught this curse, but the people, too, had stood no chance of fighting against the suddenness. People fled, but to no avail, as they were frozen dead center where they had stood, reaching out to family or friends in fear.

The once thriving planet had become silent, the sounds of oceans still, the distant ruffling of leaves did not stir.

The planet of Zen had frozen over, the ice wrapped around it like a hand holding another.


End file.
